Jovan Hill
Venmo: ehjovan Jovan Hill is a social media influencer who gained notoriety when New York Times published a piece about him, entitled, "Live-Streaming Your Broke Self for Rent Money." [Times] He has amassed a following for close to a decade, starting with his Tumblr page with the URL "katara." His fans are called the "jovarmy." "Digital Begging" As detailed in the New York Times article, Jovan is unemployed. Instead of working at a traditional minimum wage or 9 to 5 job to pay rent and buy weed, Jovan, before being IP banned from Twitter, would go live on Periscope and ask people to send him money. He posted his venmo (@ehjovan) often, and often encouraged his fans to post it around for him, amassing him more followers and, in turn, more money. He also has a Patreon (@ehjovan) where patrons have access to a private Discord server, a private instagram account of Jovan's, and some other shit I'm sure idk I'm not a patron. Mental Health Jovan is extremely open about his struggles with bipolar depression and his history with various treatments. He's stated that he doesn't take meds or go to therapy in the past, but whether he still does or doesn't is, frankly, none of our business. He does, of course, smoke blunts. Social Media History As aforementioned, Jovan's time amassing followers on social media spans back years, starting with his Tumblr "katara" almost a decade ago. His history on social media is also filled with various suspensions. His first Twitter, ehjovan, amassed a follower count in the hundreds of thousands, before being suspended by Kpop fans reporting in mass numbers. His next scandal/drama came when he tweeted out a photoshopped image of his Instagram DM's joking that youtuber James Charles had sent him a message with just the n-word. James Charles threatened to sick his lawyers on Jovan, which led to the famous response from Jovan, "lets do it baby i know the law." jovan-james-charles.jpg|The fake DM from James Charles and the ensuing conversation. There have been many fights in Jovan's history with various social media influencers, but someone who knows Jovan better than this editor is gonna have to detail them here because I don't know shit. Since Jovan has been banned from Twitter so many times he is effectively permabanned, evidenced by his attempt to make an account with a VPN and still being suspended, he has created a Mastodon instance where he can toot to and with his fans who are broke but still want access to his content. Trivia *Cock is one of Jovan's favorite tastes. Not only that, but balls smell amazing. It makes him go a little crazy on it, to be honest. Like, he cannot get it far enough down his throat to be satisfied. He's only satisfied when I feel those intense, powerful, salty hot pumps of cum in his throat. Then he sits back on his heels, and looks at up at you with all of his cum all over his little mouth and slobber running down his neck. You're all fucked up and he wipes his mouth with the back of his arm and he asks you if he did a good job. And you can't even speak because he has drained all the energy out of the tip of your dick, that's when he's satisfied. Category:Basic Info